


Showers and Tea

by Blamasu_88



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamasu_88/pseuds/Blamasu_88
Summary: Zamasu woke up to Black singing in the shower. What has him so happy?((The song Black is singing is Pumped Up Kicks))





	Showers and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> More trash whoops

The shower woke him up. Not only the shower but the loud singing he heard. Zamasu sat up in bed trying to listen. Black seemed to be in a good mood, he must have found the rest of the mortals hiding spots. Zamasu thought as he got out of bed. I should prepare some tea when he gets out so we can get a head start then. Wandering into the kitchen to find the kettle he heard the shower turn off. 

Still humming the song Black stepped into the kitchen, a towel loosely hanging on his hips. Zamasu noticed the presence and turned to look at Black, eyes widening at the sight. He quickly turned his head to hidethe heat rushing to his face. Black came up to the side of him and leaned against the counter.   
“It’s such a lovely morning, wouldn’t you agree?” Black sighed contently. Zamasu looked up at Blacks face seeing him lean his head back against the cupboards and closing his eyes. A small smile splayed across his face.   
“What has you so chipper today? Find where Trunks and the others are hiding?” Zamasu stated flatly, getting the tea leaves out and moving towards the table.   
“No, I suppose I just had a good night sleep once you fell asleep.” Black shrugged his shoulders. The comment seemed to have something else laced in those words Zamasu noted. He turned to look at Black, seeing a slight blush on his face as he was still standing with his eyes closed. 

“A good sleep huh?” Zamasu narrowed his eyes. Something seemed different in Black today. A new demeanor, maybe he was drawing back in the Zero Mortals Plan...  
Black sensed Zamasu starring at him and cracked one eye open to look at him.   
“I had a nice dream is all..” he retorted closing his eye again and sighing contently. Almost like a moan Zamasu noted.   
“What was this dream about? Our utopia?” Zamasu flatly stated prepping the tea to be served.   
“In some ways.. you were definitely in my dream.” Black quipped, leaning forward on the kitchen island to get a good view of Zamasus back side. He could feel himself growing hard thinking of the dream last night. He hadn’t expected to wake up covered in his own seed, the dream had felt so real and he desperately wanted to relive in but in the flesh this time. 

“Well I’d hope I would be in your dreams, we are building this utopia together. I’d be offended if I wasn’t involved.” Zamasu spat out. Black chuckled lightly noticing how the kaioshins pajama pants formed perfectly against his ass as he leaned forward. A small groan barely above a whisper left his mouth, his face turned red immediately. Zamasu heard the groan of course, his ears where very well at picking up the smallest of sounds, he could practically hear Blacks blood rushing within his body. He was getting ready to move towards the bathroom when he felt Black directly behind him, when had he moved? He didn’t even hear him move at all. 

“Black why are you directly behind ....” Zamasu started as he felt a firm hand grabbing his ass. His face turned red and a rush of pleasure went straight to his groin.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know what my dream was about?” Black hissed into the kaioshins ear. Zamasu stood up straight and his face deepened a darker red. He turned around to face Black, realizing he was now trapped between Blacks body and the table, but really was that such a bad thing? He has lusted after Black since he showed up that day an killed gowasu, making him supreme Kaioshin. Black could tell Zamasu was lost in thought, deciding if he wanted to move away from Black or stay put. So Black put his firm hands on the kaioshins hips, moving them slightly foreword so Zamasu could feel his arousal. 

The action brought Zamasu out of his thoughts and he looked up into those dark onyx eyes, seeing them searching his face for any sign for him to stop. He didn’t want him stop but he also didn’t know what he was doing in this department. He never experimented as much and assumed his counterpart hasn’t either, it must be that body of Son Goku having muscle memory of how to work that organ. Something awakened in his latent libido, he felt his own groin growing hard at such small contact.   
“If you want me to stop touching you just say so..” Black barely whispered. Zamasu shook his head and looked back up into Blacks eyes. Deciding to just give in to such mortal needs, he leaned forward to capture Blacks lips with his own. They both seemed to melt into each other, sighing into the kiss. Blacks hips jerked about brushing his groin against zamasus thigh, and moaned out and Zamasu took advantage to let his tongue swipe into Blacks mouth. Moaning at such a small contact, all thoughts of tea and showers leaving both their minds, they both wanted more. Black reached down to undo his towel, letting it fall to the ground. He grabbed zamasus legs and hoisted him onto the table. He broke their kiss too look down at Zamasu now seated on the table.   
“Zamasu where did this new found libido come from?” Black said rubbing his palms over the pants of Zamasu legs. Zamasu blushed and looked away.   
“I wanted to do this since you saved me from that dreaded life I was living. It was like those foolish mortal fairy tails, the handsome man on the white horse, well in this case Black Horse, coming to rescue the damsel in distress” Zamasu laughed as he said this. Thinking how foolish of him to compare them to such a mortal thing, but it seemed fitting. 

Black stared down at Zamasu, thinking of the words he said. Did that make me the prince and Zamasu the princess? Black tried to stifle a laugh.   
“So what you’re saying is, since I rescued you, you wanted to kiss me?” Black said cheekily.   
“Since that hug, I wasn’t sure if it was to seal our plans, or what. But then I felt you put your nose in my neck and inhale and it took everything in me to not get hard at that. I had to WILL myself to hold back” Zamasu looked down his face turning red. Black chuckled and titled Zamasus face up so he can look him in the eyes.   
“It took everything in me to not ravish your body right then and there. But we had things to do, wishing you immortal and destroying the dragon balls.  
Your scent was so intoxicating, thanks to my loose fitting gi you werent able to feel how hard I was for you already.” Black breathed out, he wasn’t sure when it happened but while he was talking Zamasu slipped his hand down to slowly stroke his hard member. He groaned out and instinctively rocked his hips back and forth to match the strokes. His eyes fluttered close and he gripped the table so he wouldn’t collapse on top of the kaioshin. Zamasu was relishing in the look on Blacks face. The mortals only get to see the rough and tough side of Black, but when they get back to the cabin Zamasu got the pleasure of seeing Black soften and relax and not be so aggressive. Zamasu pushed Black back a bit so he could slide off the table. Black was a little confused, he thought Zamasu had a change of heart. That was until the kaioshin got to his knees and looked up. Their eyes met. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, Black looking down at Zamasu stroking him, Zamasu starring up at Black unblinking. Then, without breaking eye contact, Zamasu leaned forward to lick some fluid leaking out the tip.   
“F-fuck Zamasu..” Black breathed out. Zamasu wasn’t really sure how to do this, but upon watching the worlds of the universe he’s seen countless mortals of all kinds doing this. So he decided to follow what he’s observed. He slowly licked from base to tip. Relishing in the moans and sighs coming from above him. He focused more on taking the hard member in his mouth and sucking lightly. This earned a loud moan. He looked back up at Black. His eyes were lidded and screamed with lust. 

Zamasu decided to go faster and suck harder, he kept up a steady pace and felt the member twitch on his tongue. Black put his hands on Zamasus shoulders to pull him off.   
“Keep stroking don’t stop..” Black moaned out, Zamasu picked up the pace a bit.   
“I’m gonna...” Black yelled as white liquid shot out on Zamasu’s face and hair. Zamasu looked up at Black and made eye contact, as he wiped some off his nose and licked it off his finger. Moaning at how it tasted. This woke something new in Black and he growled, picking Zamasu up and placing him on the table roughly. Knocking the tea off the table.   
“Black.. the tea kettle broke.” Zamasu said as he starred up at the false saiyan above him.   
“I’ll find you a new one.” Black growled out, gripping the hem of Zamasus pants and pulling them off in one motion.   
“Hmmm. Don’t wear boxers to bed huh?” Black cooed rubbing his hands along the smooth skin of the kaioshins thighs. This made Zamasu throw his head back and moan, who knew such a simple touch would feel this great. He was lost in the pleasure he didn’t realize something wet lapping at his hole. Propping himself up on his elbows he looked down to see Black between his legs, his erection standing up against the top of Blacks head as he was licking and probing his hole. 

Black looked up while doing this and winked at Zamasu. He slide a finger in and felt around, hitting that lovely bundle of nerves. He purred as he heard Zamasu throw his head back down moaning loudly.   
“Again Black. Hit it again!” Zamasu yelled squirming his hips down. Black easily slid another finger in and hooked his fingers up hitting that spot over and over. Above him Zamasu was a mess of moans and yelps. Squirming to get more contact with that tongue and those fingers. Kami do those fingers do wonders. How’d he learn to do this? Zamasu was getting close. He could feel the pressure. Black knew this too, so he pumped his fingers faster and leaned up to give the hard member attention. He licked up and down and lightly sucked the head while he pumped. Zamasu was really close now he could feel the member twitching like crazy. Black had a great idea, he found that spot again and repeatedly hit it while he took Zamasu’s member down to his throat and sucked hard. At that Zamasu screamed Blacks name and came hard down Blacks throat. Black pulled back and released him with a pop, he pulled his fingers out and quickly spat on his hand to rub over his already hard member again. Once it was nice and slick he quickly entered Zamasu’s hole. Both groaning at the new sensation. Black leaned over so their faces were close and gave Zamasu time to adjust to the new size. He gently kissed Zamasu on the lips before pulling almost out and quickly pounding back in. He did this a few more times while starring right in Zamasus eyes. 

He could do this forever. Pounding into Zamasu’s ass and hearing him being praised like the god he is. Then he had a great idea. Time to show him my new form. Black thought. He stilled his movements and winked at Zamasu as he stood a little straighter. Zamasu didn’t know what was happening as Black started yelling and had his fists raised. All of a sudden the room filled with a bright pink light, once it dissipated he looked up at Black to see his hair was a pink Rosé color. Mesmerized by the beauty he lifted a hand to touch Blacks face.   
“What.. how..?” Zamasu whispered.   
“I noticed these saiyan bodies get stronger.. when I first fought Trunks he changed from blue hair to yellow. Super saiyan. So I took that basic form and made it divine. Beautiful. Rosé. A form befitting for a god.” Black whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Zamasu a bit rougher rocking his hips back and forth earning moans out of his counterpart.   
“What do you think of the color? Quite lovely right?” Black said, he thrusted hard as he said each word. Zamasu could only nod and moan. Black picked up the pace again going harder and faster.   
“Fuck! Black! Harder! Fuck me like your gonna kill me!” Zamasu yelled. Black picked up the pace. Picking Zamasu up and and turning around so he could lay on the table.   
“Ride me Zamasu.” Black groaned out. Zamasu wasn’t sure what to do really but he set his knees on the sides of Blacks legs and bounced himself up and down. This change in position felt marvelous to both of them. Once Zamasu figures out how to do this he did it more forcefully. Bouncing hard on Blacks cock earning the highest of praise from Black beneath him. He was close. He could tell Black was too. He grabbed Blacks hands and brought them up to his chest. Indicating he wanted Black to play with his nipples. Black flicked and rubbed the little nubs. Zamasu was the first to come again. He went faster as member twitched and spray Blacks chest and face. Seeing Zamasu throw his head back and yell out Blacks name drove him to the edge. He gripped Zamasus hips and lifted him and and dropped him back down roughly. A few strokes later and he was yelling Zamasus name loud enough for even Zeno-sama to hear them. His hips jerked and stilled as he filled Zamasu up with his seed. 

They stayed like that for a few moments panting and starring at each other. Zamasu slowly got off. Both hissing as Blacks member slipped out. Zamasu leaned forward to kiss Black.   
“That was..”  
“Incredible!” Black finished for Zamasu. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Zamasus waist.   
“Our utopia will be great, we’ll have all the time in the universe to do this. We won’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us. All the worlds and places we can do this at.” Black said excitedly. Zamasu laughed and ran his hands through Blacks hair.   
“How about a shower, I need one and you could most definitely use another one” Zamasu laughed getting off Blacks lap. He tugged on his hand and led him towards the bathroom with a mischievous grin. Black happily followed giving Zamasu a firm smack on the ass and returning the grin. 

 

—————————————————————

Outside the cabin a few feet away Mai sat with her sniper ready to shoot Black. She saw the whole thing unfold through her binoculars. She lowered them slowly, face bright red and feeling a mix of turned on and uneasiness. Goku Black had just fucked himself, literally, and she was into it. She packed her things up deciding to tell Trunks the cabin was empty. The less he knew the better.


End file.
